Codinome Beijaflor
by Maga do 4
Summary: Uma pequena song fic dos verdadeiros sentimentos do Sev rsrs spoller do ultimo livro!


Ao escutar esta musica depois de ler o ultimo livro, não consegui não pensar neles... Eu amo James e Lily... Mas fiquei tão comovida com o Sev no ultimo livro, digo sempre gostei dele, mas no ultimo livro ele esta especialmente fofo... Tudo que ele fez foi por amor!! Ele traiu Voldemort por amor, fala serio tem coisa mais fofa que isso? E olha que ele sabia que a Lily jamais ficaria sabendo do seu sacrifício... E ruivinha de sorte hehehe o Sev e o Jay protegendo ela rsrs se bem que não deu muito certo né? Maldito Rabicho, bom vou deixar vocês lerem agora xD se alguém ler a fic e isso hahaha mas ta valendo beijos e boa leitura.

Ps.: As cenas que eu coloquei são todas do sétimo livro, palavra por palavra, virgula por virgula, a única coisa que tirei foi as reações do Harry por ficar estranho na fic rsrs.

Codinome Beija-Flor

– O filho dela sobreviveu. Tem os olhos dela, exatamente os mesmos. Você certamente se lembra da forma e da cor dos olhos de Lílian Evans, não?

– NÃO! – berrou Snape. – Se foi... Morreu...

– Isso é remorso, Severo?

– Eu gostaria... gostaria que eu é que estivesse morto...

– E que utilidade isso teria para alguém? – perguntou Dumbledore, friamente. – Se você amor Lílian Evans, se você a amou verdadeiramente, então seu caminho futuro é cristalino.

Snape parecia espiar através de uma nevoa de dor, e as palavras de Dumbledore levaram um longo tempo para alcançá-lo.

– Como... Como assim?

– Você sabe como e por que ela morreu. Empenhe-se para que não tenha sido em vão. Ajude-me a proteger o filho de Lílian.

_Pra que mentir_

_Fingir que perdoou_

_Tentar ficar amigos sem rancor_

– Me desculpe.

– Não estou interessada.

– Me desculpe!

– Poupe seu fôlego.

Era noite. Lílian, de robe, estava parada de braços cruzados diante do retrato da Mulher Gorda,à entrada da Torre da Grifinória.

– Eu só saí porque Maria me disse que você estava ameaçando dormir aqui.

– Estava. Teria feito isso. Nunca quis chamar você de sangue-ruim, simplesmente me...

– Escapou? – Não havia piedade na voz de Lílian. – É tarde demais. Há anos dou desculpas para o que você faz. Nenhum dos meus amigos consegue entender sequer por que falo com você. Você e seus preciosos amiguinhos Comensais da Morte: esta vendo, você nem nega! Nem nega que é isso que vocês pretendem ser! Você mal pode esperar para se reunir a Você-Sabe-Quem, não é?

Ele abriu a boca, mas tornou a fecha-la sem fala.

– Não posso mais fingir. Você escolheu o seu caminho, eu escolhi o meu.

– Não... escute, eu não quis...

–me chamar de sangue-ruim? Mas você chama de sangue-ruim todos que nasceram como eu, Severo. Por que eu seria diferente?

Ele se debateu, prestes a responder, mas, com um olhar de desprezo, Lílian lhe deu as costas e atravessou o buraco do retrato...

_A emoção acabou_

_Que coincidência é o amor_

_A nossa música nunca mais tocou_

– ... pensei que fôssemos amigos? – reclamava Snape – Grandes amigos?

– Somos, Sev, mas não gosto de um pessoal com quem você anda! Desculpe, mas detesto Avery e Mulciber! O que vê nele Sev? Me dá arrepios! Você sabe o que ele tentou fazer com a Maria Macdonald outro dia?

Lílian chegou a uma pilastra e se encostou, com os olhos erguidos para o rosto magro e macilento.

– Aquilo não foi nada. Foi uma brincadeirinha, só isso...

– Foi Magia das Trevas, e se você acha que isso é brincadeira...

_Pra que usar de tanta educação_

_Pra destilar terceiras intenções_

_Desperdiçando o meu mel _

_Devagarinho, flor em flor_

_Entre os meus inimigos, beija-flor_

– Faz diferença ser nascida trouxa?

Snepe exitou. Seus olhos negros, ansiosos à sombra esverdeada, percorreram o rosto pálido e os cabelos acaju da garota.

– Não – garantiu ele. – Não faz a menor diferença.

_Eu protegi teu nome por amor_

_Em um codinome, Beija-flor_

– Se ela significa tanto para você – disse Dumbledore –, certamente Lord Voldemort irá poupa-la, não? Você poderia pedir a ele misericórdia para a mãe em troca do filho?

– Pedi... pedi a ele...

– você me dá nojo – disse Dumbledore com desprezo – Você não se importa, então, com as mortes do marido e do filho dela? Eles podem morrer desde que você tenha o que quer?

Snape não disse nada, apenas ergueu os olhos para Dumbledore.

– Esconda-os todos, então – falou rouco. – Mantenha ela... eles... em segurança. Por favor.

– E o que me dará em troca, Severo?

– Em... troca? – Snape olhou boquiaberto Dumbledore – O que quiser.

_Não responda nunca, meu amor (nunca)_

_Pra qualquer um na rua, Beija-flor_

– Não quero falar com você – disse em tom crispado.

– Por que não?

– Túnia me od... odeia. Porque vimos aquela carta do Dumbledore.

– E daí?

Ela lhe lançou um olhar de profundo desagrado.

– E daí que ela é minha irmã!

– Ela é só uma... – Ele se refreou depressa; Lílian, ocupada demais em secar os olhos discretamente, não ouviu. – Mas nós vamos! – exclamou ele, incapaz de conter a exaltação na voz. – Isso é o que conta! Estamos viajando para Hogwarts!

Ela concordou, enxugando os olhos, e, apesar de não querer, deu um meio sorriso.

– É melhor você entrar a Sonserina – disse Snape, animado ao vê-la menos triste.

– Sonserina?

_Que só eu que podia _

_Dentro da tua orelha fria _

_Dizer segredos de liquidificador_

– Isso é verdade, não é? Não é uma brincadeira? Petúnia diz que você esta únia diz que Hogwarts não existe. É verdade não é?

– É verdade para nós – respondeu Snape – Não para ela. Mas nos receberemos a carta,você e eu.

– Sério? – sussurrou Lílian.

– Sem a menor dúvida – E mesmo com os seus cabelos mal cortados e suas roupas descombinadas, ele era uma figura estranhamente impressionante, esparramado à sua frente, esbanjando confiança no próprio destino.

_Você sonhava acordada_

_Um jeito de não sentir dor_

_Prendia o choro e aguava o bom do amor_

_Prendia o choro e aguava o bom do amor _

– Espione por você, menti por você, corri risco mortal por você. Supostamente tudo para manter o filho de Lílian Potter vivo. Agora você me diz que o esteve criando como um porco para o abate...

– Ora, isso é comovente, Severo – Exclamou Dumbledore, sério. – Você acabou se afeiçoando ao menino, afinal?

– A ele? – gritou Snape. _– Expecto patronum!_

Da ponta de sua varinha irrompeu a corça prateada: ela pousou, correu pelo soalho do gabinete e saiu voando pela janela. Dumbledore observou-a se afastando pelos ares e, quando seu brilho prateado se dissipou, ele se dirigiu a Snape e seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

– Depois de todo esse tempo?

– Sempre – respondeu Snape


End file.
